Eclipsepaw's Destiny; Chapters 4-5
Hiya! I'm going to fit as many chapters as possible on here because I've had people telling me to make a page with all the links on it, but unfortunately I don't know how to do that.....I'm still quite new to this so if someone could tell me how I'd greatly appreciate it, thanks! Chapter 4 "Eclipsepaw? Wha- what happened? That's a kit! You can't kill kits!" Lionpaw snarled. She was standing at the top of the slope, Eclipsepaw didn't see her because the snow hid her red tabby pelt. "Don't tell anyone! If you do, you'll have the same fate as Firekit!" Eclipsepaw hissed. "Maybe...But Firestar or Brambleclaw should at least know! You can't just go hunting and then murder some other clan's kit!" Lionpaw said, not the least frightened at Eclipsepaw's threat. Eclipsepaw launched herself up the hill and lashed out at the other apprentice, who had just moments before, been her friend. I'm proud of you, you'll make a true warrior... Hawkfrost said. That gave Eclipsepaw strength, and she knocked the older apprentice to the ground, placing her claws on her throat, but not tearing skin. "I have you now, I could sink my claws in any second! But you have to promise not to tell nobody!" Eclipsepaw hissed. "okay, okay! I won't tell anyone! Just let me up!" Lionpaw yowled hoarsely. Eclipsepaw hesitated for a moment, then got off her. Her amber eyes pierced Lionpaw's green, and then she broke the stare and ran back down the slope. I have to hide his body somehow...The river! She picked up Firekit by his bloody scruff and carried him to the river that bordered WindClan and ThunderClan. What's a ShadowClan kit doing here anyway? Russetfur's son at that! She's a deputy, surely she knows how to keep an eye on her kit like she keeps an eye on her clan? After making sure no one was near, Eclipsepaw dropped Firekit's body into the strong current, and watched him float downriver. Guilt tore at her heart, but she knew it was for the better. This is why I'll never have kits! she growled to herself. "got away with murder, huh?" a voice came from far downstream on WindClan's side. "what? Who are you and why were you watching me?" Eclipsepaw leaped to her paws, scanning the field. A jet-black cat stepped into view.\ "Breezepaw! I should've known!" she growled. "Breezepelt now! Anyways, have you seen Ivypaw around anywhere?" Breezepelt mewed. Eclipsepaw was surprised, the tom was actually calm for once. Then it dawned on her, why would he ask for Ivypaw? Wasn't it odd that one of her kits was jet-black and had amber eyes like Breezepelt? "You! You're her kit's father!" Eclipsepaw yowled. "kits? What are you talking about?" Breezepelt hissed. "Ivypaw had two she-kits, mouse-brain! And one looks just like you! I know you're lying!" Eclipsepaw growled. Or maybe he honestly doesn't know his mate from a different clan had his kits... Hawkfrost's voice said. "Okay...Maybe they are mine, but that's not why I want to see her!" Breezepelt admitted. This fox-heart has two daughters? If I was his kit, I'd go commit suicide! How did Ivypaw fall for him? "Fine. What do you want me to tell her?" Eclipsepaw asked. "tell her I said that Onestar wishes to speak with her upon Firestar's request. And to come to the WindClan camp," Breezepelt answered. "alone?" "no you can come," Breezepelt mewed calmly, his amber eyes swept past her, and he sprang away. Eclipsepaw turned to see Squirrelflight, Berrynose and Lionpaw. Relieved, she saw that none of them looked angry, which meant either Lionpaw didn't tell, or they were hiding their anger well. "we've been looking for you! Catch anything else?" Squirrelflight mewed, dropping her vole in the snow. "no, just this puny mouse," Eclipsepaw said, picking it up by the tail. "a piece of prey is better than no prey. Come on, let's go to camp, I'm freezing my paws off!" Berrynose complained. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back at camp, Eclipsepaw headed to the fresh-kill pile and set her mouse on top. It was rather large for being in the middle of leaf-bare, but still not enough to feed the entire clan. "Hey Ivypaw, can I talk to you?" Eclipsepaw asked, seeing the silver and white apprentice leaving the nursery. Her two kits were bouncing around her paws, one jet-black and the other jet-black with patches of silver tabby. Yep. They're so Breezepelt's! "Yeah, what is it?" Ivypaw said. "Breezepelt saw me today, he told me to tell you something. To go to the WindClan camp to speak to Onestar after Firestar has given you permission," Eclipsepaw told her, remembering exactly. "okay....Are you coming?" "Breezepelt told me to," Eclipsepaw said with a disgusted look. "okay, well I'll ask Firestar now," Chapter 5 The WindClan camp was so empty, Eclipsepaw felt like every cat there was watching her. There was only three dens, and a lonely big tree sat in the middle of camp. The rest was barren moorland. "Onestar, you wished to speak with me?" Ivypaw asked, approaching the light tabby tom. "Yes, Ivypaw. I've heard that you mothered Breezepelt's kits? WindClan would like to have one, since you decided to have half-clan kits!" Onestar mewed. Eclipsepaw knew that would tear Ivypaw apart, having to give up one of her kits. "what? No! They're ThunderClan through and through, Ivypaw would never let WindClan take one!" Eclipsepaw growled, speaking for her friend who was too stunned to speak. "I wasn't talking to you, was I?" Onestar snapped. "I'll fight you myself! ThunderClan needs warriors, and not only that, what kit would want Breezepelt as their father?" Eclipsepaw slid out her claws, determined to keep Ivypaw's kits. "no, Eclipsepaw. It's not worth it. Besides, they're not your kits anyway!" Ivypaw sighed. "good, now, bring us one by tomorrow morning, and ThunderClan will be safe for now," Onestar mewed more calmly. "I want the one that looks like me," Breezepelt mewed, walking up to Ivypaw. She looked hesitant, but she gathered up her strength to say her goodbye. "okay, you will get Darkkit. I'll be here tomorrow," Ivypaw mewed quietly. The two apprentices padded off back to ThunderClan territory. Why does WindClan get a kit? Breezepelt didn't deliver them, Ivypaw did! She has every right to keep both. I'll help her keep both, she's my friend and those are her kits. ThunderClan needs those future warriors more than they need me, and I'll die before I let these kits go to WindClan! Okay I didn't get as many chapters in there as I hoped....But anyway...Hope you enjoyed!!